One Day
by singingwiththesun
Summary: “It's impossible to get you off my mind. I think about 100 thoughts and you are 99. I've understood that you will never be mine, and that's fine... I'm just breaking inside.” Set in Ootp. HPGW. Oneshot


_She stares at her ceiling once again,__with 100 thoughts._

Ginny Weasley fell backwards onto her bed with a mixture of a huff and sigh as she did so. She was alone in her dorm room which she gladly appreciated, because she needed more alone time than she thought she did. Her hazel eyes wandered around the room, yet in the end it landed on the ceiling that has drawings of the sun, the moon, and its stars.

Closing her eyes, she had started to imagine that she was looking longingly into a pair of emerald green eyes, which she has to admire and love since she looked right into it. Then the picture became a view, and she started to imagine, herself running her fingers through his black messy hair, as they both laugh and talk. She had only touched his hair once and that was only a joking pat on the head. When they finally had the chance to talk and joke in Grimmauld place, but that was unfortunatly cut short with Ron's appearance. She wondered, did he noticed her?

_"Maybe he knows who I am?" "actually, probably not"..._

Back then, if anybody ever claimed that Ginny fell in love with Harry Potter because he was the-boy-who-lived, she would nod shyly and blush. But now, she didn't fell in love at the fact that he was a hero, no she didn't see him as one. Yes, he did saved her life once. But she knew that he wouldn't want her to look a him as a savior.

Nowdays, Ginny would tell everyone that she fell in love with the boy that has an awkward cute smile, the boy with the heart of gold, the boy that would blush if anyone would show him an act of affection, the boy who would laughed at her jokes, the boy with the annoyingly messy hair that looks so playable, the boy with those mesmerizing emerald green eyes that if you looked deep into you can see galaxies in it, the boy with the sarcatic lines that would made you laugh, but he's also the boy who is completely oblivious that is frustrates her.

_She walks down the hall with her head down low. Scared to meet his eyes._

Ginny remembered the days back then, in her old crushing days. She would be so quiet around him, and nervous. She would never look into his eyes, especially after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. She's scared. But she would never admit that. Ginny's pride prevent her from ever admitting that. Deep down, she knew she was scared.

And then, Hermione told her to just be herself around him, and maybe go on a date with other guys. So she did. For awhile she thought, that he had finally noticed her, and he did, but he had seen her in only a friendly. But she thought that was better than be seen as the girl who got possessed.

For now, he knew her as Ron's sister and hopefully another one of his friends, maybe not in the inner circle kind of friends, but at least is still catagorized as a friend. But, she won't stop hoping. Even if everyone says she should give up, she won't.

_Even when she hears his voice, she's swarmed with butterflies._

She fell in love with him the minute she saw right through him. She saw how neglected, lost, and lonely he was. And she wanted to help him, she does, but she doesn't know how to. Whenever she had the chance, either Ron or her other brothers would come in and ruin the whole mood. She gave Hermione the exception because well she was the person who encouraged her to get closer to Harry anyways.

From her crushing days and to now. There is one thing that is still the same. Butterflies. She can still feel butterflies swarming through her stomach whenever she hears his voice, the soft spoken voice whenever he was in a good mood or just simply being nice or maybe just the way he laughs, because it feels good that she can see him be happy and just laugh like any teenager would instead of feeling beaten down all the time.

_It's impossible to get you off my mind. I think about 100 thoughts and you are 99_

Even if she is now dating Michael Corner. She could never abandoned her true feelings for Harry. If she could, she would think about him all day and night. Just about him, and the way he talks, laughs, acts, and feels. She could never get him off of her mind. She always think about him once or twice on a daily basis. If they get the chance, those thoughts would increase.

She loves the way he has a little smile on the edge of his lips whenever he sees Ron and Hermione bicker-flirt. She loves the way there is a spark of hope and passion in his eyes whenever he is flying on his broom. She loves how he would run his finger through his hair whenever he is frustrated when he is doing his homework. She loves how he would secretly blush if a girl other than Hermione would brush their hand against his. She loves how he tries hard to see the good in something, even though it fails sometimes. She loves how sometimes he stutters whenever he is suprised. She loves how he would laugh at her jokes even though it wasn't that funny. She loves the secret looks they gave to each other whenever they're around Ron and Hermione. She loves how he would give the time to wave or nod at her when they pass each other but didn't have time to talk. And she loves the way he smiles, the genuine sweet smile, that he would always share at her whenever they pass in the common room, great hall, corridors, and libraries, or just his smile when he's feeling happy.

She can think about over a hundred things in her mind, and ninety-nine of them would be about him. Being himself. Not the-boy-who-lived or the-boy-who-saved-her-life. Just plain Harry with the sweet smile and sparkling eyes and amazing personality.

_I've understood that you will never be mine, and that's fine... I'm just breaking inside._

But she knew, no matter how many secret glances, friendly wave or nod, laughters, gazes, and smiles that they share with each other. For the moment, he has his eyes on Cho Chang, the beautiful and exotic Ravenclaw that everyone admires. She had less flaws that could be shown, so Ginny could never have a reason to hate the girl.

Right now, she understands that he will never be hers. So she would move on when the time is right. But not now, and maybe not ever. Ginny is not the kind of girl who gives up on something. She would never give up on him even if anyone says she should. Because it's her life. And she wants to live it with no regrets.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_He always walks the crowded halls, and is blinded by this light._

Harry Potter was not one who loved or even liked the spotlight. But life is unexpecting and the spotlight just throws itself at him. He despises it at the very least. Because being in the spotlight means that he would be the one people will rely on, which means that there is too much weight that is put on upon his shoulders rather than any other teenager. He would trade anything for a normal life, or at least someone who would treat him normally.

Despite all of those things, he's still forced to walk down the crowded halls with the light blinding his eyes which caused him to overlooked the things that are right in front of him. That bright light is what kept him away from the things that was meant for him. Which made him simply oblivious to the most obvious things, sort of.

_A girl who keeps her head down low, and never shows her eyes..._

For the past few months, he had been questioning about his real affection with Cho. Don't get him wrong, he thinks she's beautiful, strong, definitely smart, and is a bit shy but he doesn't really know why he liked her in the first place. Was it because of her appearance? That she was simply beautiful and he thought that was it.

He's afraid though. Afraid that she would only liked him because he was the wizarding world's savior. He didn't want people to look at him like that. He wanted people to look at him as just a human being who makes mistakes and is trying to be as normal as he could.

At first, he thought, he would never find anyone other than Ron, Hermione, and Neville to treat him differently. That's what he thought at first. But then, he took a look in her eyes, and he realize the way she acts around him nowadays. Ginny treats him as a teenage boy who is still learning new things, she would tease, laugh, and talk with him, normally.

He remembered how she used to be around him, she would be quiet, she would avoid his eyes, and should held her head down low. But now, she's even more fierce, fiery, and confident than she really is. He sees how powerful and strong she is in the DA meetings. She has that energy and thrive that he had always wanted. She has that attitude that means that she takes no shit from people, well to be precise she was the only person who would convince him that he was not possessed by Voldemort. But most of all, she was fun and carefree. She could do anything she wants without being judged, and she wouldn't care about what people would say about her. He likes that. Most importantly, he noticed her.

_He's tried to talk to her but there's no easy way. 'Cause everytime he raises his voice, she runs away._

He loves talking with her. And he would admit that. No matter how much Gryffindor pride he has. He would love to get to know her more. Sadly, their topic never went far from other than schoolwork and DA meetings. But, he always gets the chance to joke along her. Nowadays, he would rarely smile. But he would crack even just a little smile on the edge of his lips whenever he sees her.

Even if they did try to get to know each other. Other people would walk in and just cut in like as if they had power to do so. But he never really wants to impolite so he would close his mouth and just politely nod at whomever the person is.

_Oh it's impossible to get you off my mind__I think about 100 thoughts and you are 99_

Ther are times where he would try to think of something, and she would just randomly pop into his mind. At other times, he can't seem to get her off of his head. But he couldn't like her, _no she's Ron's little sister. _And he can't do that to his best mate.

Yet, his thoughts about her never seem to fade away, even when he went on a date with Cho. He loves to see her fiery red hair (which is a different color than her brothers) blowing away as she flies on her broom. He loves to come to the latest Gryffindor matches just to see her play at the thing that she is most passionate about. He loves to see her freckles. He loves how nudge him on the side just to let him know that Ron and Hermione are bickering-flirting again. He loves how the would wave at each other and steal secret glances. He loves how the would joke and laugh with each other. He loves her smile. And he loves to look into her hazel eyes, to him it looked more like the color of bright brown with tinges of dark green and spectrums of gold. It's like looking into a galaxy.

_I've understood that you will never be mine, and that's fine... I'm just breaking inside_

He didn't knew he was in love with her untill he saw him with Michael Corner on a date. And 'till then he knew she was off limits. So he hid his feelings and waited for the right moment to tell her. His feelings for Cho was based off of appearance. But this time, it's real. He would not give up on her.

He knew she had a crush on him a while ago. So he wondered if she still liked him now. But he couldn't hope for too much. If she did gave up on him, and moved on. He would too. But not now, and maybe not ever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_And one day, maybe she'll stay. And start to head over his way._

Deep down inside her. Ginny knows that if the world will let it happen, they would be together and have the time of their lives. Whether it's now, next year, or a few more years. She still have hope for them. One day, she would gather up all of her Gryffindor courage and finally walk over to his way. And face him closely.

_And one day, she'll look into his eyes, and instead of breaking, she'll call him mine..._

She would look into his eyes, and smile at him instead of running away. She would finally get to ruffle and play with his hair whenever she wants to. She would finally get kiss him and feel the relief in her body. She would finally get to spend all of her free time with him. She would get to look into his eyes whenever she wants to.

She would get to hold his hand, kiss his cheeks or forehead, or give him a hug to remind him that he has someone who love him. She would make sure that she would always be there for him. She would sacrifice her life for him not because of appreciation but because of how much she loves him. She would make sure that he is happy at all costs. She would listen to his problems and rants. She would be the shoulder for him to cry on. She would be his rock. Because all he really needed was a hand to hold and a shoulder to cry on, she knew that, and he needs it.

She won't get to do all of those things now. But maybe one day she would.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_One day he'll grab her by the waist. And force them to meet face to face_

There'll be a day when they would be together. And Harry knows that. He doesn't hope for much, but sometimes when he hopes just as much it will come true. Because spending time with Ginny feels like as if he's just Harry. Spending time with Ginny feels as if he is living somebody else's life. With her, he's careless about ths world. So one day, he would grab her bu the waist, and they would meet face to face.

_And one day, he'll look into her eyes. And say that "You're my only light"_

He would finally get to feel as if the weight on his shoulders has been lifted off even. He would finally have a companion to fly with. He would finally get to hold her and just feel their bodies warming each other up. He would finally get to see her smile everyday.

He would get to spend his alone time with her, doing anything they would to. He would get to know her better. He would finally have a meaningful conversation with her. He would get to talk and laugh with her all day and night. He would finally get to feel carefree and peaceful. He would finally get to kiss her. He would tell her how much he loves her everyday, because he has never felt much love in his life. He would finally have a shoulder to lean on. He would get to hear her stories. He would have a hand to hold if he is either feeling scared of nervous. He would have someone treating him as if he's just an equal. Someone who would love him for who he is. Not for who he is supposed to be.

None of those things would happen now. But he might get to one day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Oh it's impossible to get you off my mind. I think about 100 thoughts and you are 99_

Theese things that they are thinking inside their heads are not just their hopes and dreams, nor what they want. It's actually what they need. The glances never stopped, but they turned into gazes. The little smiles became bigger smiles which would also light up their faces. Nods became full on waves and blushes. Jokes turned into conversations.

But that's all it is. There was nothing more because they have limits. He was technically still dating Cho. And she was still dating Michael.

_Maybe there's a chance that you will be mine. But right now... I'm just broken inside._Life and fate tries hard to keep them apart. Their time together is limited. But they will never give up on hoping about this relationship. Life has a way to get them to the places that they thought they could never reach. And life would tell them if it's time to be together or not.

But they both knew that it's going to happen. They can't move on. Not now, not ever. So maybe, they will happen _one day._


End file.
